ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2
Episode Airdate Information * Friday September 11, 2009 Recap After the explosion Gwen emerges from the rubble thanks to being protected by an energy shield and she found Spidermonkey and Chromastone emerge from rubble and leave. Ben, Gwen, and Goop emerged. The alien left and they found Kevin who was now a mixture of physical elements and unable to revert to a fully human form. Gwen hoped Ben could help and he saw Chromastone, Goop, Spidermonkey, and Way-Big. Azmuth suddenly appeared as a hologram and was upset. He told Ben he has 24 hours to recapture the alien forms and recapture them so he could regain their powers. Because of the disaster, Azmuth also tells Ben that he will not help him again. Ben was upset and Kevin decided to use the Plumber's badges to track down the alien samples. Later Ben learned Kevin was unable to revert to his human form shocking him and Kevin tried to revert to normal by absorbing Gwen's skin. The trio found Chromastone causing havoc and Kevin attacked. He discovered his new weapon morphing powers and used them to fight Chromastone. Ben became Upchuck and captured Chromastone after kevin knocked him out. The trio continued to seach for the aliens and Ben wanted to drive upsetting Kevin. Gwen used her laptop upgraded by Plumber technology to reveal Vilgax had beaten 10 heroes and now had their abilties. Ben was not worried but blamed Kevin for the Omnitrix problems as Spidermonkey stopped them using his webbing fluid and used web to take Gwen. Ben became Brainstorm and freed Gwen, and then fought Spidermonkey while Kevin used his new powers to free Gwen from the webbing. He then absorbed Spidermonkey after Gwen reminded him and the trio continued their drive. The trio went to the sewer and Goop showed up surrounding Ben. Goop defeated Kevin and Gwen with ease as Ben became Swampfire to battle Goop and a massive battle ensued in which Ben managed to re-absorb Goop. The trio later went after Waybig having only an hour before Ben had to battle Vilgax. Max contacted the group telling them Vilgax was one of the Plumber's enemies and he was getting gear wanting to fight him. Ben decided he would have to fight Vilgax without his ultimate form Way Big and he decided to go face Vilgax to stall. An hour later a massive newscrew had gathered and Psyphon appeared. The battle was going to be seen on all planets and Vilgax's army surrounded the sky going to destroy earth if he won. Everyone on earth watched and Ben arrived as Jetray wanting them to be his servants after he won. Vilgax appeared and a fight ensued. Ben changed to Big Chill and then Humongasaur. Kevin and Gwen arrived with Way-Big and he re-absorbed his ultimate form and tried to use him but was unable instead becoming Chromastone. The fight ended as Vilgax killed Ben with his sword as Max arrived and Kevin and Gwen shared tears. Psyphon appeared and took the omnitrix. The pieces of Chromastone came together to form Diamondhead who easily man handeled Vilgax and Max approached telling him the rules. Vilgax was upset but left with his assitant Psyphon and the army left. Ben was upset that everyone knew his secerete and Max revealed he used his plumber tech to block half the fight and Ben had know idea what happened to Chromastone. He claimed the watch was broken and he decided teamwork was the best option regaining his friends trust after saving the earth. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Vilgax *Max Tennyson Omnitrix Alien's Used *Upchuck *Brainstorm *Swampfire *Big Chill *Humongousaur *Way Big *Chromastone *Diamondhead (After Chromastone died) Trivia * Ben loses Azmuth's trust as Azmuth tells Ben that he "will not help him again". Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Alien Force Season 3 episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 episodes